Warriors- Lost
by sasusakuxnaruhina
Summary: Every warrior knows of Squirrelflight's three kits, but what if the were still Leafpool's, like the story goes, but Squirrelflight did have kits and these kits had a prophecy of their own. OCs
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

A small pair of shadows stepped quietly through the forest. The first was a gray she-kit with a patch on her right eye and brilliant honey-amber eyes. The second was a slightly smaller, dark gray tom with blue eyes as his companion. They walked in a nervous silence, until suddenly the lighter kit spoke. "What are we going to do?"

"…I'm not sure, sister…"

They made their way to the base of a mountain and decided to climb it.

**_TimeSkip: 2 Year_**

"Hey Eagle Shadow!" Said gray tom turned to see his sister, Eagle Wing, running to him. "Want to come and hunt with me?" He nodded, happy to be around his sister.

"Sure" as they walked out of the cave behind the waterfall where they lived a couple others joined them. They were a little ways down the mountain when they spotted a group of cats confronting the intruders the tribe had been dealing with. The siblings signaled to the others with a flick of their ears and tails, got into position on either side of the intruder's small group and each let out an ear splitting screech that scared every cat that wasn't from the tribe half to death.

"Eagle Wing, Eagle Shadow, both of you get your tails over here!" the two cats froze and stared at their mother figure and then dashed over to her. "W-welcome back…" they spoke at the same time. The three apprentices of the group that confronted the intruders stared at the two with interest, especially the blind gray tabby. The group turned out to be from the clans by the lake. Eagle Wing and her brother padded over to the three and introduced themselves. "H-hello, I'm Eagle Wing and this is my brother, Eagle Shadow."

"I'm Jaypaw and these are my siblings, Lionpaw and Hollypaw." The gray tabby seemed unusually interested in these two cats, not knowing that they were closely related. A black tom, the same age as Eagle Wing and Shadow, walked up and looked at Eagle Wing and Shadow. "My name is Breezepaw." He said simply and proudly. Eagle Wing nodded "I-it's…nice to meet you all."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Eagle Shadow's POV)**

"Let all cats gather and hear my words!" Me and my sister jumped up and raced to the clearing that held Shadowclan's camp.

Eagle Wing fidgeted beside me and I couldn't help but flick my head around to look at every cat that made a sound in the camp. My sister suddenly jumped up and started walking in circles around me. "Eagle Wing, sit down! It would be a bit disrespectful to be walking around instead of listening to Blackstar." she stopped and reluctantly sat next to me again, lashing her dark calico tail. I purred in amusement at her anxious behavior.

"Today we witness one of a clan's most important ceremonies," Blackstar began as he gazed down at his clan, gathered beneath him "the Apprentice's ceremony."

Wing and I turned to glance at each other before staring at Blackstar. "Eagle Wing, come and receive your name."

**(Eagle Wing's POV)**

I somewhat calmly walked up to stand before Blackstar. "Eagle Wing, do you wish to serve this clan and receive your warrior name?"

"Of course!"

"Then Ivytail, I trust you will teach Thunderpaw everything you know about the warrior code and skills in fighting and loyalty."

Ivytail padded up and we touched noses after he said a quick "Of course." And then it was my brother's turn. He trotted up excitedly, kind of fidgeting like he couldn't wait to run around like a mad cat. Actually he would do that.

Anyway~, he had his ceremony and it was just like mine but his mentor is Oakfur. Our mentors took us out to the territory and it was beautiful. I had never seen so many trees. They were everywhere. And we went to the lake we kits had heard so much about.

As we got to the lake, we saw 4 cats already there. Our mentors bristled as we walked to the edge of the sparkling water. I lapped up a bit and shook my head. Cold. I turned to the mentors as I noticed them having a glaring contest with a big gray tom with cold blue eyes. I walked around them and greeted the other cats who I remembered were from Thunderclan. "Lionpaw, Hollypaw~ Hi!"

The gray tom heard my greeting and turned to me with a growl "Get on your own territory, kit." I flinched at the growling tone but didn't move "I am on my territory, fleabag." I growled right back despite the fact that I was just barely hiding my shivering. I didn't like this cat; he was going to do something awful. He studied me for a second before turning on his heel and walking off. Our apprentice friends made no move to leave with him and my brother and I talked to Lionpaw and Hollypaw. The gray tom's name was Rainfur apparently.

_Stupid fur-ball… _We told Lionpaw and Hollypaw our new names when our mentors broke apart. "Thunderpaw, Shadowpaw, we're going to learn hunting."

*Later, in camp*

We all came back with jaws full of prey, I had caught a blackbird and a mouse and Shadowpaw caught a few mice. Our mentors had done just as well. We dropped the prey on the fresh kill pile and left again for battle training.

When we got to the clearing for training, Ivytail turned and said "You two show us what you know and we'll go from there."

I walked to the middle with Shadowpaw and we stood a tail length apart. "So…Start, I guess." He nodded and jumped at me only to receive a gentle kick to the stomach as I dropped to dodge. He flew a little and came at me again, and managed to hit my side. I turned on my heels and jumped, landing squarely on his shoulders, pinning him down. He threw me off and missed a paw swipe as I twisted in the air. We sat and caught our breath before going at it again.

"They're pretty good, aren't they?" Ivytail was watching intently, happy with my skills. Oakfur was doing the same to Shadowpaw even if he didn't show it outright; you could see a hint of excitement in his eyes.

They called us to stop and we decided that going back to camp would be best because of the setting sun.


End file.
